Speicher
by Kuchiki Rukia.13
Summary: Quando se perde a memória, volta a ser criança. E eu fui, por um ano. PADACKLES. Desafio: Perda de memoria. Fic sem cronologia alguma. Cada capitulo uma passagem e uma narrativa diferente.
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo

* * *

**SPEICHER**

* * *

**Título:** Speicher / Lembrança  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Quando se perde a memória, volta a ser criança. E eu fui, por um ano.

**P.S.: **Essa fic foi escrita em um surto. Um de vários. E de um dos desafios da Empty, um dos vários desafios.  
Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que essa fic não segue uma cronologia. Cada capitulo um tempo diferente, narrativas em primeira ou em terceira pessoa. Pequenas drabbles ou ficlets a cada capitulo. Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo I – Jared's POV

* * *

**

Quando o vi, era como se eu já o conhecesse. E conhecesse aquele sorriso.

A sensação que senti em meu peito, não era uma mera sensação. Uma lembrança.

Um déjà vu, ou somente a sensação de um.

Ter essas sensações era comum, mas a intensidade com que ela me envolveu a tornou diferente de todas.

Sentimentos que eu não sabia explicar. Amor, raiva, saudade... Nunca os havia sentido antes. Não que eu me lembre.

Ele me olhava com intensidade. Seus olhos diziam, e eu sem saber o porquê, os entendia. Ele pedia perdão. Era como se seu coração clamasse por isso.

O vi caminhar em minha direção, seus lábios crispavam em nervosismo e suas mãos se agitavam. E o copo que ele segurava, era trocado constantemente de mão.

Senti medo. Algo queimava dentro de mim, a cada passo que ele dava. Eu recuei. Ele notou. E novamente nossos olhos se encontraram, e os dele protestavam por clemência aos meus.

Queria entender. O que ele queria que eu perdoasse, eu não sabia. Eu não lembrava. E, ao mesmo tempo, não almejava saber. Era doloroso, eu sabia. Eu sentia, mas não lembrava

* * *

**Nota:** Um Jared desmemoriado e um Jensen encontrando-o, surpreso. Sentindo-se culpado por não tê-lo encontrado antes, e a tempo, evitando seu sofrimento. Estou certa? Agora, está muito bem escrito. Beijos!

**N/A: **Como disse lá em cima, essa fic saiu de um surto de insônia, e como já usava o desafio da empty, eu resolvi usá-lo. Espero que tenham gostado. Espero vê-los novamente daqui dez dias. Beijos. Amo vocês.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo

* * *

**SPEICHER**

* * *

**Título:** Speicher / Lembrança  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Quando se perde a memória, volta a ser criança. E eu fui, por um ano.

**P.S.: **Essa fic foi escrita em um surto. Um de vários. E de um dos desafios da Empty, um dos vários desafios.  
Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que essa fic não segue uma cronologia. Cada capitulo um tempo diferente, narrativas em primeira ou em terceira pessoa. Pequenas drabbles ou ficlets a cada capitulo. Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo II - **

* * *

Jared andava de um lado para o outro inquieto, mas também não era para menos.

Olhava vez ou outra para Jensen, que estava parado, no canto da sala, tentando se explicar e há muito já não ouvia o que ele tinha a dizer.

As imagens do que ele tinha visto, voltavam a sua mente como flashes. Podia ver claramente e em câmera lenta.

_Jensen deslizando uma de suas mãos nas costas dela, enquanto a outra acariciava lentamente os cabelos longos, e um gemido abafado pelos lábios deles, que continuavam colados._

_Aplaudiu. Era a única coisa que poderia ter feito. Gargalhou com amargura e não precisava ser um gênio para saber que havia sido notado._

_Evitara olhar para frente e encontrar os olhares assustados na sua direção, olhares que sabia que estariam dando._

— _Jay. – escutou a voz assustada e preocupada de Jensen chamá-lo._

— _Parabéns, Jensen! – aquelas eram as únicas palavras que ecoavam em sua mente. _

_E foram as únicas que havia conseguido pronunciar._

_Fez o mesmo caminho que usou para entrar e seguiu para seu carro._

E ali estava Jensen, ainda em sua sala, repetindo.

— Jared, não é nada do que você está pensando!

Só que Jared não precisava mesmo pensar muito. Até uma criança entenderia o que havia acontecido na casa de Jensen. E entenderia muito bem o que havia acontecido ou deixado de acontecer.

— Você sabe ser irritante, Jensen. Quando lhe dei os parabéns, foi porque estava lhe felicitando por estar com sua nova... Sei lá o que ela é sua. Mas eu sei de uma coisa: eu não sou mais nada seu!

E novamente fez o caminho para seu carro, deixando Jensen ali, em sua casa, sozinho. Não mais se importava.

Precisava se afastar, ficar muito longe. Pensar e refletir.

* * *

**N/B: **Ficou claro aqui, tudo o que aconteceu e porque estão afastados. Ou de porque os olhos do outro pedem perdão. Essa é a segunda parte. Correto?Está muito boa a seqüência.

**N/A: **Oie, me perdoem a demora, eu estava viajando, depois fiquei com preguicinha, mas como eu vou passar o dia fora, resolvi postar para vocês. Bom, estou atrasada, espero que gostem. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desclaimer: **Jared e Jensen não me pertencem, _o que é uma pena_, e escrevo esse fic apenas para a **minha** diversão e para a diversão de quem **vai** ler e sem nenhum fim lucrativo

* * *

**SPEICHER**

* * *

**Título:** Speicher / Lembrança  
**Autora:** Kuchiki Rukia.13  
**Beta:** emptyspaces11  
**Categoria:** TV Show  
**Fandom:** J2, Padackles  
**Shipper:** Jared/Jensen  
**Gênero:** Angst/Drama/Romance  
**Classificação:** K+  
**Summary:** Quando se perde a memória, volta a ser criança. E eu fui, por um ano.

**P.S.: **Essa fic foi escrita em um surto. Um de vários. E de um dos desafios da Empty, um dos vários desafios.  
Antes de mais nada, queria dizer que essa fic não segue uma cronologia. Cada capitulo um tempo diferente, narrativas em primeira ou em terceira pessoa. Pequenas drabbles ou ficlets a cada capitulo. Espero que gostem e boa leitura.

* * *

**Capítulo III - **

* * *

Jared havia sumido. Desaparecido.

Fazia três semanas. Exatas três semanas que não recebia uma única notícia dele.

A família dele não queria atendê-lo. Os amigos não tinham notícia, e o melhor amigo havia lhe dado um belo e forte soco em seu rosto, quando se encontraram. Era compreensível.

Tentara de todas as formas encontrá-lo. Em vão.

Era como se o mundo não soubesse que Jared Padalecki existia. Ou talvez, o mundo o tivesse engolido, o tivesse levado embora, sem deixar vestígios.

Gostaria de poder se explicar, com calma e clareza. Não poderia. Não naquele momento. Teria que encontrá-lo primeiro.

* * *

**N/B: **Muito bom. Sequência de perfeito entendimento. Se a intenção é fazer pequenos drabbles. Você conseguiu. Parabéns!

**N/A: **Acho que era isso mesmo. gosto dessa pequena historia. Deveria tyer desencalhado ela a tempos! KKK. Espero que estejam gostando. Beijos.


End file.
